The War Child
by Citrus Intolerant
Summary: Lilith is not your ordinary girl. She has the most powerful conglomeration of magics anyone in Tortall has seen. Please read and review.
1. Lilith

A/N: Hi! I'm Kell and this is my story. This story is slightly violent and it shows King Jonathan as the self-centered prig that he really is. If you don't believe that he is like that read/re-read Woman Who Rides Like A Man and Lioness Rampant. Anyway it also has Alanna as the bad guy. I hope you enjoy this!!  
  
Disclaimer: People who you recognize belong to Tamora Pierce so don't sue. Everyone else is mine.  
  
Notes: This is my revised chapter. Also I changed the names of two people in this fic.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Two people sat at a table in the stone tower of Thunder's Rain. "I must think of a way to crush those Tortallans," the man muttered as he got up to pace the room.  
  
"Kieran," the black haired young woman at the table whined. She was short and thin but her emerald green eyes burned with determination. "Can't we just blow them up now?"  
  
"No! We must wait until they least expect it."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I'm going to find Luke and do some target practice."  
  
"Mmmmm," he answered not listening any more his nose buried in a book.  
  
Lilith got up and walked out into the hall. There she walked head long into a tall, thin red- headed young man. Upon impact she fell.  
  
"Gee, thanks Luke. I was just looking for you." She told him.  
  
"Oh? And what could be the reason were you looking for me?" he teased as he helped her up.  
  
"Combat practice stupid. You have such an active imagination." She answered as she leaned on the wall.  
  
"Oh ok then. Where are we practicing this time?" he asked leaning so that he faced her on the wall.  
  
"Well I thought that we could use some of the prisoners we took last month. What do you think?"  
  
"I love it!! Which ones?"  
  
"Well, I want the red-head Lady Alanna," 'lady' was emphasized with extra sarcasm. "She has been most troublesome to me."  
  
"I'll take the 'His majesty' the rouge king."  
  
"To the death?"  
  
"Is there any other way?" Luke laughed.  
  
"Actually I was only going to fight for an hour or two."  
  
"Only an hour! There must be something that's really bothering you."  
  
"There is. Kieran won't let me blow them up!!! If I don't do something soon I'll blow my self up!" This out burst was punctuated with Lilith's clenched fist connecting with the stone wall in between them making it shake so hard plaster began to fall off.  
  
"Whoa, Lilith! I knew you were strong but I didn't know you could do that! Are you ok?" Luke cried, frightened.  
  
Lilith slid down the wall into a sitting position. "Yeah, I'm fine," she answered quietly as she burst into tears.  
  
Sensing something was wrong Luke sat next to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Why do you want so badly to blow the Tortallans up?"  
  
"They killed them. Those Tortallans killed them!!!" Lilith sobbed into Luke's shirt.  
  
"Killed who?" he asked gently.  
  
"My parents." She sobbed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"No," she said shaking her head and standing up. "I can't tell you now. Maybe never." In a sudden mood change she said, "Right now I'm going to go have some fun with those Tortallans!"  
  
"Ok, but if you want to talk about it just tell me." Luke called after her running down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The two people that sat one of the many jail cells in Thunder's Rain watched as Lilith and Luke ran up. The first prisoner was a red-headed woman, the other a brunette man.  
  
"You!! Lady Alanna get over here!" Lilith yelled pointing to the woman.  
  
"And if I don't?" was the reply.  
  
"If you prove to be difficult then I will have to force you. You don't want me to do that I know."  
  
"I don't? Well I'd like to see you try."  
  
"Alright then." Lilith said calling a ball of pitch black fire into her hand from her magical reserve. She threw it at Alanna who threw up a purple-magic protection shield. Lilith's ball went right threw it and hit Alanna in the chest. Then with a beckoning motion from Lilith, Alanna began to move forward.  
  
"I didn't want to do this but you forced me to." Lilith unlocked the cell door and dragged Alanna to the training ring. As soon as the ring was sealed Lilith released Alanna and said, "Dance Tortallan. Dance or die." Then she began to throw small balls of fire at Alanna who did her best to dodge them.  
  
After an hour Lilith noticed Alanna had become tired and stopped throwing fire balls. "Come, we are leaving now." She told her. Alanna put up no argument and followed quietly.  
  
When they got back to the jail cell Lilith put Alanna back into it. Before she left Alanna asked one question, "Why do you hate Tortallans so?"  
  
~~~  
  
That night in her room Lilith thought about what Alanna had asked. It was almost the same question Luke had asked her also. 'I should tell him and since I'm going to kill her any way why don't I tell them together.  
  
The next day Lilith went to the dungeon where Alanna was being kept with Luke in tow.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about your question and since you're going to die soon I'm going to answer it. First I'm going to tell you a story.  
  
Once upon a time there was a little girl who lived happily with her parents. This young girl began to develop magic very fast. Her magic was different that anyone had seen in many years."  
  
"Why are you telling me this story? It has no point and does not answer my question!"  
  
"It will and don't interrupt! Now the magic she had was called 'war magic' and was a combination of all the aspects of war in magic form. Much like your own son's magic. This girl lived a happy life until she was about 13. That year was the year that King Jonathan heard about her magic and because no one knew how powerful she was he sent a messenger to find out.  
  
The girl had gone to visit her brother at the collage he was attending in another city. The messenger asked her parents where the girl was but they could not tell the messenger because the girl had not told anyone but her best friend where she was going. The messenger killed her parents and waited for the girl to come home. When she did he captured the girl and took her to see the king.  
  
"This story took place 2 years ago. Now think Alanna. What happened 2 years ago?" Lilith inquired.  
  
"My son ran away.and. and the queen died."  
  
"How did the queen die pray tell?"  
  
"She was severely beaten."  
  
"And who did that? Hmm?" Lilith prodded.  
  
"No one is sure. But people think that it was done magically."  
  
"True so true. I wish it hadn't come to that but some people think they are all powerful and need to be taught a lesson."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well, when King Jonathan captured the girl he would not let her see her brother, or give her retribution for her dead parents, and he tried, tried being the keyword, he tried to force her to fight for his army. She wasn't going to do that and she did what she had to do to get away from him."  
  
"How do you know all of this and how does this answer my original question?"  
  
"Well your question was 'why do I hate Tortallans so?' and the answer is that I was that little girl and King Jonathan did that to me. If you weren't so involved with him in your younger years maybe you would have seen what evil he really possessed." With that Alanna blushed crimson.  
  
"I saw." She began.  
  
"No you didn't see. Now you have the answer to your question," Lilith turned to Luke. "You see I told you that she was involved with him!"  
  
"Yes, you were right about her," the young man said coming out of the shadows from where he had been listening. To Alanna he said, "Hello mother it's been 2 years now hasn't it?"  
  
"Thom is that you?" Alanna asked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you liked that! Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Thom

A/N: Ok peoples here's the next part of my stupid little fic. Thank you sooo much to the people who bothered to review. Reviews tell me that some people care about my story even if the review is mean.  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything that does not belong to the All-Powerful- Author-Goddess Tamora Pierce.  
  
Notes: If you want to see any one else appear in this fic let me know via review. I'm not sure how far after Wild Magic the Protector of the Small takes place so I'm not sure if they should be included. If anyone knows the answer to that^ please let me know.  
  
P.S. I don't know much about Thom except that he is Alanna's son so any thing in here is made up.  
  
Ok that said on with the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh yes, dear mother it is me. Thom," he answered his violet-gray eyes flashing. "I had hoped to see you before Lilith killed you and she has been so kind as to let me."  
  
"You. you're friends with her? You're friends with that.that rampant murderer?!" Alanna sputtered in rage.  
  
"Why yes, mother. She is the best friend I could have. And by the way I've herd you called 'rampant' your self. Lilith could kill you right now if she wanted to and I couldn't stop her. You should be more careful as to the way you address her and me!" he answered as he turned to leave.  
  
"Good bye for now lady! I've decided to leave you to your thoughts now and kill you tomorrow." Lilith called as she and Luke now Thom left the Lioness to consider what she had just heard.  
  
"She's going to ask you why you left tomorrow I predict," Lilith commented as they walked to the tower to talk with Lilith's brother Kieran.  
  
"You're probably right," was Thom's toneless reply.  
  
"Well, I've always wondered about that. I know why Kieran and I left, but not why you left. Why did you leave?"  
  
"You know as well as I that I have war magic like you. After I saw what the king had done to you I was afraid that he would try to do that to me as well. So I decided to make friends with you so we could work together to teach that over-confident prig of a king a lesson." Thom replied looking away from Lilith.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you did." She said putting a hand on his shoulder and pushing open the door seeing as they had reached the tower while Thom talked.  
  
"Kkkiiiieeeerrraaaannn!!" Lilith called as she entered the room. (Thom had stayed outside.) "So what have you found out since I've been gone?"  
  
"Well, the king is getting very edgy since his champion and her husband were captured."  
  
"I'm so glad we made him uncomfortable," Lilith chuckled.  
  
"There's more. He sent his chief mage up here to try and find her. He's been searching all day. The king has sent the Wildmage up as well. They have been here for about a day and have already almost given up! I need you to."  
  
"I know. I know. You need me to capture them as well."  
  
"Exactly! Leave at once!"  
  
"I'm taking Thom with me, ok? Bye," she called waving.  
  
"Thom?" Kieran asked.  
  
Lilith mentally slapped herself. "Long story Kier. Tell you later."  
  
"Ok, be careful."  
  
"What else would I be?" Lilith replied innocently.  
  
"Reckless. That's what."  
  
"Yes, brother, I will be careful." With that she left to inform Thom of their new mission.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A young woman of about 20 started a fire in the pit she had just finished digging and filling with wood. As the tinder caught fire a man of about 35 walked into camp.  
  
"Well, hello. Where have you been?" The woman known to the Tortallans as Daine the Wildmage asked the man.  
  
"I've been searching for the Lioness. You?" The man known as Numair Salmalin answered.  
  
"I've been setting up camp and asking the animals for help."  
  
Suddenly a twig snapped toward the rear of their camp. "Who goes there?!" Numair thundered.  
  
"Only my sister and I. We are but lost travelers come to ask if you can help us." Thom called.  
  
In the dying light Daine saw a young man step into the clearing pulling a girl behind him. "Please tell me your names." Daine said wearily.  
  
"I am Luke and this is my sister. Kally." The young man replied hesitating before he named his 'sister'.  
  
"I am Daine and this Numair," Daine told him.  
  
"Oh, we've been looking for you." The girl said. "We were told you might be out here so we thought we would come find you and bring you to the fortress we live in. My brother might be able to help you find the Lioness you seek."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for now. Please review!! Bye. 


	3. Captives, Strangers, and Arguments

A/N: It's me again. This is the third chapter in this dumb little fic. I hope you like it. Also, I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes that are here.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Their judgment completely destroyed by the girl's knowledge of their journey and who they were looking for Daine and Numair agreed to go with the two travelers.  
  
As soon as they reached home Lilith and Thom put Daine and Numair in cells along with Alanna and George.  
  
For a week everything was quiet but then while Lilith and Thom were out hunting they saw two men wandering around as if they were lost.  
  
"You are trespassers on my land. State your names and you business he at once." Lilith called to them fiercely.  
  
"I am Sir Gareth of Naxen and my companion is Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak. If you could tell us the way to Thunder's Rain Fortress we will be off your land and on our way very soon." The tall brunette one said.  
  
"What is your business at Thunder's Rain?" Thom asked.  
  
"We have been sent by our king to speak to the Lord and Lady who reside there."  
  
With a quick glance at Lilith, who nodded, Thom called, "We will take you to Thunder's Rain our selves. That is where we were going any way. Please follow me."  
  
  
  
Completely lost and confused Gary and Raoul were happy to follow their new guides. When they reached Thunder's Rain Thom lead them into a meeting room while Lilith went to tell Kieran that they had visitors.  
  
Ten minutes later Kieran and Lilith were seated at a table across from Gary and Raoul.  
  
"What is it that you need from us?" Kieran asked.  
  
"Well, King Jonathan of Tortall has asked us to come here on behalf of the four people you have imprisoned here," Raoul started. "He has asked that you release them at once on the grounds that you have no quarrel with him any more and that they were never involved with it in the first place."  
  
"Oh, but your king," she spat the word, "is wrong. There is still a problem between us. Also I have every right to keep them because he involved them the minute he asked them to come here. And his champion killed my parents. So if you would please tell him that when you arrive I will be ever so grateful." Lilith answered coolly. "Good bye gentlemen. Have a safe journey home."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few weeks later Lilith was contacted by King Jonathan himself. She had been sitting at a table in her room with her back to the fire reading when she heard him speak first. "Lilith." He had said. "Lilith I need to talk to you."  
  
"You will address me as Lady Lilith when you speak to me Jonathan. Now what is it you need?" she replied not even glancing up from her book.  
  
"You WILL address me as KING JONATHAN. You have held four of my people captive. I want them back. NOW!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Now, now King Jonathan there is no need to shout." After she said this he began to shout something but was interrupted by her holding up her hand as if she were going to snap. "NO more shouting or I will break this connection and then where would you be?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" he answered through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh wouldn't I! If you don't believe me keep shouting. Don't tempt me because if I break the connection you won't be able to get it back. I can block your magic and you won't be able to do a thing."  
  
"I. Want. My. People. Back. Now." He replied slowly in a quiet voice.  
  
"You. Can't. Have. Them." Lilith countered matching his tone. "You have done nothing to try and get them back. Why should I just hand them over to you? I would like something in return but the only thing I want you can't give me."  
  
"What is it that you want in return for my people?"  
  
"What I want?" she laughed. "What I want is. . . MY PARENTS!!!" she cried fiercely. "But King Jonathan you cannot give them to me because you had them murdered two years ago!" Raising her hand Lilith snapped her fingers and broke the magical connection.  
  
~~~  
  
I hope you liked that. Please tell me if you did or didn't. Plus tell me if there is any one else you want to see in this story. 


End file.
